As She Should Be
by spoiled princez
Summary: As they quite unwillingly reminisce their previous examples of mothers, the trio had a small chat about their new one, Ayaka Tateyama, instigated by no other than Shuuya. For Mother's Day. Oneshot. Featuring Ayaka-san.


**Happy Mothers' Day!**

* * *

It was one summer night at the Tateyama household. Little Tsubomi, Shuuya, and Kousuke were waiting for Ayaka and Ayano to find a storybook to read to them before they get tucked into bed.

"Stop bouncing on the bed!" Tsubomi pinned her hyperactive brothers down.

They only laughed in response, still high from tonight's dessert's sugar.

Tsubomi huffed and crossed her arms, her legs curled under her as she sat back up. "Ayaka-san might get really mad at us this time, you know."

"Nope~" Shuuya grinned up at her. "That's highly unlikely."

"Yes," Kousuke agreed, "Ayaka-san is a very patient person."

"Mmhmm, because that's how mothers usually are," Shuuya added, eyes closing as he stretched and placed his hands behind his head for a makeshift pillow.

Noticing the sudden silence, he opened his eyes again to find his siblings staring at him. The two turned away as soon as he gave them a curious look.

Shuuya then grinned once more and sat up. "Hey, what do you think of Ayaka-san? …As a mother?"

They looked back at him, blinking, before appearing to think of their answers.

After a short moment, Tsubomi was the first to reply, "She's a proper mother, I guess."

Shuuya just stared back at her while Kousuke sat up just then to offer the same expression, both clearly asking for her to elaborate.

"Uh, well," Tsubomi looked away, "for one, she's pretty attentive. And she seems to take interest in the stuff that we do. And uh, yeah, I guess she _is_ fairly tolerant of us. So far."

Flashes of vicious glares and memories of being scolded for the simplest mistakes ran through her mind. Like most of the household, if not worse, her father's wife shunned her and never cared about what she likes and does, except of course if they have visitors over. Meanwhile, she knew no pictures, no letters, no name even, of her real mother. All she knew was that the woman left her to live miserably with the Kido family. Both were nothing like the supportive and encouraging Ayaka.

"And she offered to teach me how to cook and bake. That's nice," Tsubomi added still uneasily, then looked towards her brothers. "Your turn."

"Hm," Kousuke tilted his head to the side, "well, Ayaka-san is really kind… and sincere." Realizing what he just said, he frantically waved his little hands in front of him in denial. "N-not that I doubt her or anything, I just… heard."

The two only gave him a reassuring smile.

Kousuke sighed in relief and smiled back, continuing, "So far, I've seen that Ayaka-san only wants what's best for us. And even if she might scold us sometimes, it's all for a good cause." He shrugged, "It's my first time in a long time to have a mother, so I don't have much to say. Just… having one is pretty nice."

Though vaguely, Kousuke did feel the warmth of a mother's love before. That was the only thing he could remember, actually, from life before the orphanage, where his only mother figures were the ever-changing orphanage volunteers. Most of them were gentle and kind, but can be very stern and strict too. However, he never found that same warmth from them. He did, though, in Ayaka.

"Yeah, having a mother is really nice~!" Shuuya smiled widely. "In fact, it's more than wonderful! They give you warm hugs and kisses, tuck you to bed and stay with you until the morning during cold nights, and whip up the best dishes! And no matter what you do, they will always be proud of you~"

Shuuya said that, while actually remembering all those _very_ rare times that he woke up to his own mother hugging him close to her, that she cooked him dinner, that she took him out for a stroll in the park. Those peaceful days when she smiled genuinely and lovingly at him. And the numerous aftermaths of tearful _'I'm sorry'_ s whenever she hit him. She was different from the gentler Ayaka, but Shuuya knows he still loves his own mother all the same.

"Oi," Tsubomi's hands were on his cheeks, a slapping sound echoing across the room.

Shuuya snapped out of his thoughts as his cheeks got pressed in even harder. "Owww…"

"Shuuya?" Kousuke drew closer to him as Tsubomi let the blonde go. "Are you okay?"

And just then, a single tear fell down his cheek, his eyes flickering back to its yellow color. "Oh," he laughed, wiping it away, "there seems to be something in my eye – ack!"

He was tackled by his siblings in a bear hug, making the three of them land on the huge pillow beneath the headboard.

"Liar," Tsubomi nuzzled his neck.

"You knew your question would only hurt you," Kousuke added, pulling his brother closer.

Ayaka and Ayano arrived a few more minutes later with a storybook, cookies, and three tall glasses of milk… only to find the three children all fast asleep, little Shuuya sandwiched in between.

"What a shame," Ayaka smiled and shook her head as she set the tray of cookies and milk down on the nightstand. "These cookies won't eat themselves."

"Yes," Ayano agreed with a fond smile directed towards them, "looks like we took too long. But oh, we can help ourselves with these. I know Otousan would be glad to."

Ayaka giggled and patted her daughter's head. "Now that is a good idea. Your father has been drooling ever since I put these in the oven." She motioned for the still-open door with her head as she sat on the edge of the children's bed. "Go and tell him, then. I'll be in the kitchen in a moment."

"Okay!" Ayano smiled brighter and ran back out of the room, book in arm.

Turning to the children, Ayaka leaned in to give each a kiss goodnight on the forehead. As she did so, the trio murmured something all but the same time.

"Okaasan…"

This surprised the brunette, as the three children have never called her that before. She knew they have yet to adjust to their new life with a new family, and so hearing them call her their mother, even if it's just unconsciously, warmed her heart.

When they took the trio in, Kousuke was the first to warm up to her, seeming pretty eager to experience having a new mother. Meanwhile, Tsubomi had a little trouble trusting her, but eventually she started making progress. But Shuuya, even with his ever-present smile and easygoing personality, ironically was the most distant from her.

Ayaka's knowledge as of now about their previous family lives was limited only to what she and her husband were told back at the orphanage. But she could sense how much trouble, how much pain these little children, young as they were, had been forced to go through.

Now Ayaka may not be the perfect mother, and she may not exactly measure up to their ideals, but she would try her best. She was determined to protect them, to fill the gaps in their hearts, to make them feel the love they've yearned for.

 _Especially you_ , she wiped away the tear stains left on Shuuya's cheeks. Ayaka then gently and tenderly smoothed each child's hair before kissing them again.

More than their Eyes, Ayaka knew there was something else that drew her to them. In the face of hardships a young child normally wouldn't have to experience, they managed to survive. She admired that, respected that, and had wanted to nurture that one little step of bravery they took.

"Goodnight, little heroes," she whispered as she stood up.

But Ayaka could only stay with their new, pretty, little family for so long.

Now that, though, is a different story.


End file.
